Again, and again
by JackAndTheAddiction
Summary: Thomas, and Brenda are confused on what will happen next in there lives until a Berg lands right where their settlement was.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: First fanfiction :D Excited for this story I was chosen to tell!**

**Disclaimer: The story line before belongs to James Dashner. I have borrowed some of the plotline from 1dog2boys, but just to get my story started... If you have read his you will know what i'm talking about. The way I take this was mine I just kinda liked how he started his.******

They broke away both out of breathfrom kissing. A look of shame filling Thomas's mind. He couldn't forget her. How she saved him more than once, and all he did during it all was blamed her for betraying him in the scorch.

He looked to Brenda. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. She knew what was wrong. "Thomas I know it was hard for you to go through that," she said looking into his eyes. "How would you know? You're not the one who lost your best friend!" He replied mockingly. "Thomas I..." He cut her off, and to her surprise relaxed "I know," a pause then he continued, "i'm sorry." He smiled, and grabbed her hand. "I am too."

They sat there right next to each other, and fell asleep. _He was there. With Teresa again. The laughed, and flirted. "I know a secret!" She said trying to make him jealous. "And what might that be," he asked angrily. A long pause before she said anything again. "I love you." She whispered. It didn't seem to faze him at the time "I love you too." He finally said. She hugged him, and said "We..." _ The dream faded before she could finish. He suddenly realized he was crying. He looked around in the early dawn's sunlight. Brenda had left him some time in the middle of the night. He felt hurt again. he heard rustling, and Brenda walked out of the brush holding some apples. The hurt of her leaving in the middle of the night washed away instantly. She said, "Wakey wakey I brought you some food." He smiled, and propped himself up with an elbow. "I was wondering where you went." He replied trying to hide the fact that he was relieved to see she hadn't abandoned him like so many other people have. She handed him an apple, and sat by him watching the sun slowly climb its way to the top of the sky only to fall down again. They talked about how they were happy to finally be safe, and that he wished that eventually they would be more than friends until Minho interrupted them giving them both jobs. Mark didn't see her again until far longer than his confort allowed, and almost walked away from what he was doing to go stand by her. Look into her deep eyes. Enjoy her sweet smell, but he knew Minho would be on top of him faster than he could walk 100 feet. So he gave the thought up, and decided to wait until sunset only to meet where they slept the night before.

**Ok ok before you go on your rant about how short this chapter was cool your jets I didn't plan much to happen in the first chapter anyways... BUT BE PREPARED the next chapter will be longer and have more action in it. Review, Review, Review, Review! Also I need characters (more so extras) so submit it in the Reviews. I only have part of it mapped out so far BUT i will definitely be updating it frequently (Unlike some people who have good starts) Oh and btw I am writing the next chapter as soon as I post this so if your on right when this comes out and you enjoy it expect MORE!**


	2. The Berg

**Hope all you guys (and girls) enjoyed ! Don't worry major action + changes in this chapter so don't go crying your hineys off. Oh and in the next few chapters I might copy a good base of the storyline from 1dog2boys... I'm still new on Fanfic, but i will pm you with my intentions before I upload another chapter. If you don't want me to continue i'll be bummed, but I will have a counter story so don't worry! Also big thanks to Alex (Wanted me to put AJ for his name) for helping me map out the story. Nothing else for me to say really except hope you enjoy so... without further adue CHAPTER TWO**

28 Days Later ( ← Had to XD)

Jorge was up before anybody even realized what was happening. "IT'S A BERG!" He yelled. far too much excitement in his voice. Minho was running around scrambling people awake. Thomas was in charge of gathering weapons with some other people that he didn't recognize. Thomas shuddered at the thought and hoped nobody would have to use the weapons, but he kept telling himself that it was just a precaution. Brenda was in charge of the medical team because of her former experience with WICKED's medical team. He shuddered again trying to stop thinking of bad times. He knew that even if the people on the Berg were friendly they would still be in for a life changing talk. He started to think to himself against all better judgement on who the people in the berg might be. He eventually decided that it was most likely Chancellor Paige, or someone working with her speaking of the fact that as far as he knew she was the only person who knew they were here. He then thought about it more deeply. They did burn the FlatTrans which was the only way of transportation to and from the new settlement. The Berg landed safely in the center of a field where they planned to build the town hall, and other important buildings. A few minutes passed. During the time it took the Berg to land Thomas handed out weapons to the majority of the settlers. He handed the last one to Brenda. She looked blankly at it. The again the majority of the weapons were large branches, and stones. The door screeched open with the most unpleasant sound. The Chancellor, like Thomas had suspected was there with two guards who wore body armour, and held launchers at the ready. She said, "Well I had expected more of a welcome rather than a bunch of angry faced children holding sticks. Thomas laughed. he knew they looked stupid holding their scavenged "weapons". She called out, "Now, there are a few things I have to tell you so please restrain questions until the end." She let some time to pass before talking again to let people nod. She began again, "I am happy to see lots of you survived. For those of you who went through the trials you were used terribly. Getting back on topic there is a colony set up over yander. I want you guys to walk there. The will not know however that there is a mass amount of people coming to them, so I will stick with you to clear things up then sadly I will have to be on my way. Now let's try to get there before sundown. Just follow the Berg, and we will be there in no time." As soon as she said that she boarded the Berg, and the door started its long journey up again. "Ok everyone start picking up your stuff looks like we will be relocating" Minho yelled trying to act calm, and make sure everyone heard at the same time. Thomas found Brenda grabbed her hand and, started walking with her following the Berg.


	3. She's awake!

**Teresa's POV**

She woke with a terrible headache. There was a bright light above her blinding her. She cried out with the first thought that popped into her head. She had died, but she was alive? Well at least she thought she was alive. She felt different. Taller. Skinnier. She thought puzzled. She was tied down, so she couldn't move to examine her body, if it was her body. The bright light turned off, and some lights that hung from the ceiling turned on igniting the room with light that didn't bling her. All she could do was stare blankly at the ceiling. It took her a few minutes for the thought tom come across her, but when it did she thought long, and hard. "I can move my toes?" she thought wiggling her toe. She felt no pain whatsoever. She waited minutes puzzled at the thought. A voice rang out breaking the room of the silence. "Hello my name is Mark, and what i'm about to tell you is a lot to take in so please wait until i'm finished to respond." A pause, "You're probably wondering why you are alive, and why you feel different." She was about to open her mouth to talk, but remembered what he said before. "To cut to the chase you did die, and your body didn't make it through, but we were trying out a new experiment to see if we could transfer the feelings, emotions, thoughts, and memories into a different human body. And guess what. It worked!" He said proudly. "We found you crushed at the WICKED compound, and dug you out, analyzed your brain, and transferred the memories over to your new body! So if you want you can ask your questions now." Teresa was swarmed with emotions. The brightest of the bunch was the fact that she could see Thomas again. "When can I see my friends again?" She asked realizing her voice was different from the one she was used to. The man answered her question, but the sadness in his voice told it already, "You can, but you won't be able to tell them who you are for awhile as it would stimulate too many emotions, and you will... well we don't exactly know what will happen, but it won't be pretty so try , and wait a few months before telling them. Oh, and when you do make sure you are ready." She was outraged by what them man had said. "What do you mean? I gave up my life to save my best friend, and you won't even let me tell him who I am?!" She screamed her voice cracking on the last word breaking into a cry. "I am afraid not." Was all the man could could come up with. "Who... even... are... you... anyway?" She asked sobs breaking the words. "I work for a company named WICKED." Just as the last word sounded a door burst open, and the man flew to a nearby wall obviously being hit with something that had enough power to throw him across the large operating room. Suddenly the straps holding her down were being cut. It was Chancler Paige. She recognized her from them posters in Denver, but she looked different without googly eyes, and a mustache across her face. "Don't worry Teresa you will be with Thomas again soon, but you do have to wait awhile before you tell him who you are." She said much more confident then the man did. "There is a mirror over in the corner if you want to see your new look. Teresa sprang up to look at herself. She already knew she was a good four inches taller than before. She ran to the mirror. She gasped at her new look. She had red cascading hair with green caring eyes. She liked her new look admiring it as if she wore a new dress. Paige spoke again, "In the meantime these men are going to take you too a colony near where I sent Thomas, and the others.

**Heh. HEH. How do you like those apples? Hope you enjoy new chapter coming!**


	4. The girl with red hair

**Hey guys... if you are reading this then you obviously are still reading (Hopefully) enjoying my FanFic. If you were wondering what 1dog2boys still has to do with the story you will know now. Also review or I won't post another update until then. (I really am writing this for myself) Also ALEX GET AN EMAIL I NEED SOMEONE TO PURE EDIT IT. Also if you want longer chapters you're going to have to review, but i'll give you a taste of one! Besides that enjoy chapter 4.**

The had walked for hours and just now were coming up to a large stone walls with a medal doorway in the middle. The doors had holes in them which they probably used to see through. Thomas gazed at the huge wall as the Berg flew over it, and landed in what seemed to be the center of the massive fortress. Thomas sat down with Brenda at a fallen log. She was breathing a bit faster then normal, but they did just walk for a long time. She turned saw he was looking at her, and smiled then kissed him.

Both of them didn't stop kissing until the door to the colony opened with men holding guns stepping out with Chancellor Paige behind them. Walking next to the was a girl who had red hair and was strikingly beautiful. Thomas gave Brenda one last look before walking up to Minho. They made their way to the front of the crowd. As soon as they moved in the front so they were facing the Chancellor the girl next to her broke into a sad stance. The Chancellor spoke "Welcome to my humble colony." Thomas cracked into a smile, happy to see the welcoming in her face. She spoke again "This is where you will spend the rest of your lives. That is if you want to stay, but you're always welcome to live out there." Thomas was taken back by the rudeness, but told himself it was just so people wouldn't leave. Minho spoke, "Better than living in that shuck forest!" Thomas smirked at the joke. "Sleeping arrangements will be made, but in the meantime you will need to bunk in the empty cottages." Paige agreed. The girl with the red hair spoke out "Thomas can sleep in my cabin." She said looking at him. "If that's ok with him." Paige replied before Thomas could think. He thought about Brenda before replying, "Thanks, but no thanks." Trying to make it sound like he didn't have much of a choice. She looked hurt by his remark, and turned walking away. "Well if you don't mind I have to get going, but James here will tell you the basics." She said in a quick voice. She turned, and walked away in the same direction the other girl had. What Thomas could only think who James had to be was a stiff, broad man who stepped forward. "I'm James as most of you have probably have already guessed. I am going to give you the basics. One, if you want to live here make up your mind now, but don't come crawling back if you choose not to. Two a meal will be served 3 times a day. If you miss one then you will just have to wait until the next is served, or have some nasty stale chips. Three, until we know how many people there are four people to a cabin which located in the back portion of town. You are allowed to choose who you want to bunk with. If you need anything, or have any questions come ask me or Rachel, the girl who had her eyes on you lover boy." With that everyone broke into a laugh. "Now," he started to speak again, "just follow the path down the road to where it breaks off the fifth time. From there start filling in houses starting on the left side, and make your way to the next road." Once again he left following the same path as the others.

Brenda, Thomas, Minho, and a girl named Stefany all shared one cabin, while Arus, FryPan, Lexi, and Alexa shared the one next door. The hut was made out of wood had 4 rooms: a bathroom, two private rooms with two separate beds each, but Thomas pushed his next to Brenda's, and a kitchen which had a table and four chairs all neatly pushed in. They were sitting on their bed getting ready for dinner. Brenda leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned, and smiled at her. "I'm happy we're finally safe," she said still smiling at him, "most of all i'm happy to be with you." Thomas suddenly felt, a burst of hope that he found the one, that he found who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Not that it was bad, but he trained himself not to hope too much. "I am too" He finally said.

The town common room was where they held the majority of the meals except for a few that were held during summer. It was a bright place made out of wood. The building had a heater that supplied the other buildings with heat including itself. Thomas sat by Brenda on his right. They talked about how life was getting better until James, and Rachel walked in together and sat down right next to each other. Thomas saw them flirting, but didn't care much for it. Minho sat down to the left of Thomas, and Stefany sat by Minho. Brenda, and Thomas were holding hands flirting with each other about how cute, or how smart they were. The food came within the next ten minutes. There was Bacon, Steak, Rice, Bread with butter, and numerous amounts of fruits and veggies. Thomas looked at Minho with a wide smile on his face. Thomas thought to himself that maybe for once in his existence on earth their life was getting better, but the pleasure only lasted a few minutes before he thought about Teresa again.

**Ok, ok maybe I exaggerated a bit when I said I borrowed a lot from 1dog2boys, but he did give me the inspiration along with James Dashner to write this. Hope you enjoyed this, but please review and tell me what you think. I'm still trying to think about how Brenda, Thomas, and Teresa are going to play out. Make your day a good one! Jack out!**


	5. Terror at the truth

**I AM SUPER GIGGLY! I have mapped out enough of the story, and what happens is emotional, but fun trying to write about it. Little more in depth with Thomas and Teresa... You don't know how badly I want Teresa to spill the beans to Thomas. I'm holding back for now though. "Surprises are what drive my story"- James Dashner. Enjoy 5... I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I need a place to break them in two so that's why they are so short, and abrupt. On the bright side i'm releasing 2-6 today sooooo Enjoy!**

Teresa's POV

James had comforted Teresa for the majority of her time in the colony, but she tried straining herself from getting too close. When she felt ready she wanted to tell Thomas how she felt about him, and hopefully felt the same way. She had dreams about them back at WICKED, but every time she felt warmth the dream faded. Teresa had her own "penthouse" sense she was somewhat important even though she didn't need the majority of the house. She felt empty, Sad, Nervous, Hopeful, and of course anxious. She was wanting to tell Thomas. She felt ready, but she wanted to get close to him before telling him. In short terms she was waiting for the right time. She loved him, and she didn't even think she was alive. She had so many emotions boiling inside her about to explode.

Her normal routine was to go around answering people's questions, and fulfilling their needs. James, and Chancellor Paige were the only people who knew what she was going through, or knew who she really was. Sense Paige was rarely around she sought comfort from James. She knew James was getting too attached to her, and she was afraid she would hurt him when he found out she loved Thomas. Craved for him like the last scoop of ice cream on earth. She needed to tell him before he got too attached to her. He stood outside his home going over what she was going to say to him. She finally came up with the words. She was going to make it quick. She knocked on his door. A few seconds later it opened. He looked over happy to see her (Which only made this harder). "Hey I need to talk to you about something" Teresa said trying not to sound sad. "About what?" He replied trouble filling his voice. "I would rather come in, and talk about it." She said still trying not to sound sad. "Ok come in. Someone not be trying to hurt you!" He said raising his voice with every word. She led him into his living room, and sat down. "Now," He said, "what do you want to talk about?" Caring in his voice. "I know this is going to hurt, but I love Thomas, and only Thomas." He looked confused. "You only met this "Thomas" yesterday." Now she was getting confused. Had she not told him that Thomas was the one who she sacrificed herself for? She had to clear the thought, and replied, "Thomas is the one I sacrificed myself for. I dream about him every night. I'm sorry, but it's just how it has to be." She regretted the tone of voice she was taking. It had to be hard for him, and she didn't have to make it worse. "I, I don't know what to say. I mean I thought we were happy together." He stuttered. "And we were, but Thomas is back, and he is all that matters to me." She looked at him. She knew her caring eyes would hurt him, and she could tell they did. "I'm sorry it had to be that way too." He told her trying to keep calm, and walked out the door.

James had everyone take a census including their basic info. They had 25 extra houses, and in some houses there were 5 people. Teresa decided she would let the few extra people into her home since she didn't need the extra space. There were 103 new people total which meant she would be taking in 3 more people. James was still mad at her, and didn't let her pick who was in her house so she snuck onto his computer, and changed the list, so that Thomas, Minho, and Brenda would be paired with her instead of some people she barely knew.

**5 Days Later**

Today was the day that her old friends would move in. She had prepared a room for Minho, and Brenda while she prepared her room for Thomas to move in. She stopped dead in her tracks. "He doesn't know who I am." The thought killed her. She started back to the room where she prepared it for Brenda, and Minho. She decided to move Brenda into her room until further thought.

She heard a knock on her door, and got really excited, but quickly hid it, and opened the door. Brenda was the only one there. "Hi," Teresa said welcoming, "Come on in i'll show you to your room." Brenda smiled. "Ok" was all she replied. "You'll be staying with me in my room." Teresa said. Brenda looked bummed. "Ok I guess." A pause, "All I meant was that Thomas, and I are a couple." I was shocked. Did I really not notice? He moved on? I thought he loved me, or would have taken more time before trying at the whole lovey dovey kind of thing. All I saw was my eyes closing as I blacked out. _It was me and Thomas. We were in my room at WICKED. I was laughing, and he welcomed it. He leaned in, and kissed me as he whispered "I wouldn't be anything without you."_

**And scene. I know this one wasn't much longer than the last, but I found a place to break it, and I did. Hope you are jittery like I am right now. Also if you haven't noticed I kinda went from Third person to first person, and I think i'm going to stick with first person because it's easier to drive my story. (Emotions, and all that)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys a little bit more was planned out with the help of my sister. I don't really have much to say except for enjoy!**

I opened my eyes, and heard voices around me. I looked around. I saw Thomas, Brenda, and James along with a few nurses. Paige! Paige was there too. She stood up and walked to my side. "How are you?" She asked. "I feel a little depressed, but besides that fine." I had so many thoughts going through my mind. "Is it because of what happened a few months ago?" She asked and she sounded generally concerned. "Yeah." I said my voice falling with every letter. "Ok well I have to go, but i'll make sure Brenda, and Thomas will take good care of you." She was obviously trying to tell me that it was time to spill the beans to Tom, but I still didn't feel ready yet. "Bye." I said while she pulled the door open, and shut behind her. "I was really worried about you." This time it was from Brenda. "Thanks I guess." It was the only thing I could say to the person who stole the heart of my best friend. I sighed a long sigh. Then I got up, and walked to my room. To my surprise Brenda's stuff lay on the spare bed. At least she not sharing a room with him I thought. I flopped on my bed, and fell asleep only to be woken by the one person who caused my distress in the first place. It was Tom.

I turned my head to look at his blue calm eyes. "Can I help you?" I said trying not to act like I was too attached. "Why?" is all he said. "What do you mean "why"?" I put parentheses around the word. "Why didn't you put me, and Brenda in the same room?" His voice got angrier, and louder with every word. I quickly tried to come up with an excuse spitting the first one that came to mind. "I was trying to organize the house with genders, and all that so people would have privacy. You're breaking the fact that I did it in the first place Tom." OH NO! WHY DID I SAY THAT. "I mean... Thomas." I stuttered on the words. He calmed his voice, but what he said wasn't calm at all "Don't you ever, EVER call me Tom again! Got it?" Good." I was shocked, but not surprised I tried making it look like an accident, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I was actually happy how he reacted. Maybe he did miss me, and was only using Brenda to fill an empty void. "And what happened last month that Chancellor Paige was talking about?" He asked demanding answers. "Tom I..." She did it again, Oh crap why did she do it again?! "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU? ONLY TERESA CALLED ME THAT, AND ONLY SHE IS ALLOWED TO!" She knew it was time. "Tom, I am Teresa."

**Back to Thomas's POV**

I knew she wasn't lying... I could tell it in her eyes. In the way she said it. The way she cared for me. "My mind was transferred to a new body by some people from WICKED not knowing who I was. As soon as I asked when I could see you they said I could, but I had to wait to tell you who I was or it would mess up my mind." He was filled with mixed emotions, but finally bubbled out some words. "Teresa i'm sorry I didn't know. I, I was..." She cut him off tears already going down her face. "I know." She stood up walked over to Thomas, and kissed him. His heart warmed up just like the earth did when the flares struck. I kissed back. I was shocked, but I loved her with all of my heart, and I kissed back only to be interrupted by Brenda who opened the door with a shocked, and hurt expression. Teresa backed off, and turned to look at her. "It's not what it looks like." She said, but didn't have any expression in the words. I saw a tear drill down Brenda's eye just as she slammed the door, and ran away. I looked at Teresa, and she said, "We better tell her what happened before anything more heartbreaking happens." The walked downstairs to hear her crying, and being comforted by Minho, "Maybe it's just a big misunderstanding." I could tell he had no idea what he was doing. "I... Saw... It... With.. My.. Own... Eyes!" Brenda said, sobs interrupting each word, with one final cry at the end. Teresa was the first one in the doorway. "Look there is something I need to tell you." She said trying to sound sorry. "What could you possibly want! You hurt her enough Rachel!" Minho screamed. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk about. My names not actually Rachel." He knew that Minho, and Brenda both believed them. "Like I told Thoms, My mind was transferred to a new body by some people from WICKED not knowing who I was. As soon as I asked when I could see you guys they said I could, but I had to wait to tell you who I was or it would mess up my mind." Minho looked up "Why wouldn't you tell us earlier if you are telling us now. I mean why does it matter?" Thomas knew she was thinking. "Because they said I had to know I was ready."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. And I am back in the groove baby! Hope this heartbreaking chapter was good! And like always please review! Oh and don't worry. To Be Continued (For about 35,000 more words)**


	7. The Sunset

**Ok guys starting to draw a more advanced story in my mind. I see a... NO I can't tell you :( Guess you'll just have to read on. Anyways huge thanks again to 1dog2boys, James Dashner, Jake, and Alex. (Jake also helped me with the story.) Two more things. One, when I put "and the left the room" I really mean they* Also sometimes words get smashed into each other, but when I check the spelling error on GD it says there actually was a space. (Example "awayfrom" in the beginning of the book.) Two, sense you guys aren't sending me characters expect little creativity. (You'll find out what I mean by that later in the story.) Enjoy!**

**Brenda's POV**

All I wanted to be was alone. My heart was broken, and thrown away like trash. Teresa was back, which I was happy to see, but she did steal my only love from me. So I went up into one of the guard towers facing north looking down the long road that led up to the fort. All I had with me was an alarm button that would send off a pulse turning all the alarms on if I pushed it. I was depressed, alone, and of course heartbroken. I just sat there turning my head every once, and awhile to see how low the sun was getting before disappearing under the horizon. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw four strangers approaching. I pushed the button not quite sure if I should grab my gun yet. They looked like they were only a few years younger than me. Three boys, and one girl. One of the guys were ahead of the other three by a few steps, and looked like the leader. He was strikingly handsome with blonde hair, and brown eyes. He had a troubled look on his face. The other two boys weren't quite as handsome as the first, but one had brown hair, and the other was another blonde. The girl on the other hand had pitch black hair with brown eyes as well, but didn't look as afraid. The door opened below as James, and a few other men ran out pointing their guns at the group of four. Before they did however the whole group also had weapons. They seemed to have pulled them out of nowhere. The leader of the group was yelling at James, "We don't want any trouble, we were just passing by." James shouted back, "Then why don't you set your guns on the ground, and step back on the ground?" The group didn't comply. "I was hoping you were going to do that." The leader's voice strangely calm. He gave a nod backwards, and did what James said. "Now what?" The leader called. He seemed sweet not trying to cause any trouble. "Just stay there until I say." James said as he holstered his weapon and started walking forward with the Flare testing kits. "What the hell are those?!" The leader called again. "We're just going to see if you have the flare." James said emotionlessly. James pricked each of them, and tested their blood. "They're immune!" He yelled back to the other guards. "Get up." James demanded. The leader was the first to do so. Started walking for his gun. James kicked it away. "Oh hell nah." He said sarcastically which made the other people in the group laugh. James glared at the leader, and asked, "Got a name?" The way he said it sounded like he was annoyed. "Jim Rollington Hendrick Luckingham the forty second." He said again in a sarcastic voice making the others laugh. "Just kidding, it's Jack." I giggled like a immature girl again. I laughed. Actually laughed. This "Jack" fella is actually making me laugh at a time like this. Ignoring James's glaze he picked up his pistol which was rather large. Looked like it was a magnum. Jack spoke, "So is this your little fort?" he asked directing the question to James. "Yeah, and we're not taking in at the moment because we are already full enough." Jack turned to his friends still on the ground, and said "Looks like we're going back to living in a box, and fighting for scraps from people that are insane." Obviously trying to convince him to let them stay. "They can stay with me!" I shouted not really knowing what I was doing, but in fact they did have to spare rooms back at the house where Thomas, and Teresa are probably making out right now. Jack looked up at her obviously not noticing her until now. "So can we then?" Jack asked James. "Fine by me." Jack grew a smile. "Thanks." and he started to walk toward the door. I quickly slid down the latter, and met him at the door. This time now that I got a better look he had a gash in the side of his head that was still bleeding. "Let me take a look at that." I said pulling out my disinfectant spray, and bandage. "This might sting a little." Trying to not make him afraid, but it was actually really going to hurt a lot. I sprayed his head, and he flinched trying to look tough, but I knew that it really hurt. I put the bandage around his head then said, "Looks like you will be staying with me so I might as well show you too room." He smiled then replied with, "Thanks for saving our butts out there." I liked him more, and more with every word. "My honor." I said as I smiled. I led them to the house, and opened the door while giving them a gesture to come in. Teresa, and Thomas were sitting on the couch flirting with each other. "Where have you been?" Thomas asked. "Like it matters to you." He looked sad. "Oh, and some more people are going to stay with us." I said while walking in with the others walking in behind me. "And you didn't think "Maybe Teresa would want to know about this?" She said putting parenthesis around the words. "Short notice." was all I said as I led the four new guests into their room. "Oh and by the way this is Alex, Jake, and Katherine." I studied the new peoples' presence. "Hi, I guess. Oh, and dinner will be served," I looked at my watch which said 6:12, "in exactly 48 minutes." The I left the room shutting the door behind me.

**Ok don't blame me for using my name (Plus Alex, and Jake). Told ya you should have inputted Characters. Anyway review, review, review, review, and review!**

**Also my plan for the story is to write 5,000 words a day for the next 7 days. Some days I might fall short, but thats because i'm mapping out the next part of the story, and i'll make up for it the next day. Like always enjoy, and keep up your Imagination!**


	8. My love life

**4 Months later**

The tow saw still. Nobody crept out of their homes to see what the ruckus had been. Two loud bangs had disturbed the city that day. The longer the time pass by the more silent it got.

**Brenda's POV earlier that day.**

Jake bothered me every second of the day. He had a crush on me I could tell. I didn't feel the same way about him though. Jack, and I grew closer, and closer everyday. We shared a room, but didn't have much communication, so I just went on with Jakes little rant. Alex seemed distant, but it seemed like he had a crush on her too. Teresa sat with me in my room when Jake came in. "What?" I asked trying to cut his visit short. Teresa, and I were finally friends again, and I had gotten over Thomas who also sat in the room next to Teresa. "Just came in to say hi, and how beautiful you look today." I shuddered. I didn't want to hurt him when he found out about me, and Jack. "You tell me that everyday." She didn't want to sound mean, but was trying to make sure he didn't get close. "And I mean it everyday." She sighed, "Whatever you say." He sat next to be, and grabbed my hand. I pulled it away, and sat down at a chair that only had room for one person. He frowned. Thomas, and Teresa were talking. I thought about Jack. "Where is Jack?" I asked simple enough that it wouldn't hurt Jake. "I think he's with Alex in the living room." Thomas replied. Thomas, and Jack also became friends. They got the same job, and work schedule so it made sense. Suddenly Alex burst the door open with tears streaming down his face. Jack followed close behind. I realized Alex had his gun out. Jack had his out as well. Alex aimed his gun at me, and I suddenly realized what was going on. Alex's crush over me grew to such a large extent that he was jealous that Jake was getting all the attention even though I gave hime none. Jack pointed his gun to Alex's head. "Listen to me Alex it isn't worth it!" Jack yelled trying to talk him down. "She was supposed to love me!" He screamed. "Alex you can't do this!" Jack yelled back cocking his large pistol. "If I can't have her nobody can!" Alex said squeezing his hand, but before he fired Jack pulled his. As Alex was taking his long flight down his gun fired barely missing me. I started to cry. Jack still stood there in the same position as before. His previously handsome face covered in sweat, and tears. The front door burst open with James running inside. The big soldier had a launcher in his hand and as soon as he saw Jack he shot one single burst at him. It hit Jack's back sending him forward with no emotion at all still paralyzed from what he had just done to one of his closest friends.

**Hope you all liked my quicky, but goodie. Review, and like always expect more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to my humble story! Review like always, and enjoy!**

**Brenda's POV**

I was by his side. Every moment he was in that bed unconscious I was by his side. He looked so quiet, and sweet. His face was extremely pale which really worried me. He shot straight up, and started sweating. "You ok?" I asked as he looked at me, and smiled. "Yeah, i'm fine." He said softly almost as if he had whispered it. "OK good you had me worried." I leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek. A nurse walked in, and checked his pulse then looked at his scarred back. "Ouch." Was all she said. She turned to me and said, "You better take good care of him." I snuck a look, and had the same response as the woman before I replied, "I better hope."

**Short chapter I know. I only did this because I decided I wanted to write the next chapter, but I didn't want to spoil anything so I just pressed this out hoping it would be good enough to work for you.**


	10. A bump in the road

**OK finally I can write again. (My internet has been down.) Enough of Brenda's life and more of Thomas with Teresa.**

**1 month later...**

Teresa, and Thomas were sitting in their bedroom smiling at each other. Teresa put her arms around his neck. "I am so happy we can be together again." She really was. She had missed him, and he had missed her with all of his heart. "I had a dream last night." Thomas said pulling himself even closer to Teresa. "What was your dream about?" she asked him. "Us." he responded. "And what did we do?" She asked. "Me, and you were sitting in your room. I was telling you how I would be nothing without you, and frankly I was." He responded. She replied by taking him into a kiss pushing her tongue against his lips telling him she wanted entry. He obliged, and did the same. Minho stormed in which was the first time they had seen him for a while. "Hey shuck heads the Chancellor wants to see us." He said annoyingly. "Ok we'll be right there." Teresa said. Minho left the room, and Teresa gave him one last kiss then headed for the door, and turning to tell him to hurry up.

They reached the center of town where Arus, Brenda, and Minho were as they walked onto a Berg. Paige poked her head out, and gestured for them to come in. The cargo room was dark just like on any other Berg Thomas has ever been on. They walked into the next compartment which was a common room that had a conference table right in the middle of it. "You called for us?" Minho asked Paige. "Indeed I did," Paige said, "have a seat we have some things to discuss." They all sat down. "Thomas, Teresa anything you want to tell us?" Paige asked. Thomas, and Teresa's faces lit up with smiles. "Tom, and I are pregnant. I'm due in 34 weeks."

**Sorry about giving you guys the story in such little doses. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do next. Cya for today guys. (Fridays are my personal days.) Expect more later tonight or tomorrow if I get around to it.**


	11. And So You Thought

**Well guys i'm back in action I guess. Sorry for the long break; guess I was lacking inspiration if you will. Can't wait to get started again. Oh and also some of you were confused of how Teresa got preggers, and the answer is that she Switched bodies. The new "Body" is set at the age of around 23. Also if there are mistakes It's because it is 2 in the morning. **

Thomas woke up shivering. He had no idea what he was getting into. I mean Teresa and him were going to start a life together, but did he really want to. Especially after what happened in the scorch. It was nice being with the girl you actually new for more than 7 months. Not including their past. Thomas had no idea what to do. He was being ridiculous. He had a kid, but for all he knew could he handle one. "So this is why people drink," he half whispered half giggled to himself. He got out of bed and went to the one person he knew he could trust. Careful not to wake Teresa he put on his shoes and snuck out the bedroom door. It seemed convenient That minho lived right down the stairs now. He stopped half way down. "Am I really going to do this," he asked himself. I mean Teresa did save his life. Wouldn't that be enough to earn his trust back. "It is," he sighed to himself. "If it's not that then what is it," he wondered to himself. Thomas sobbed wondering what the hell he would do. Thomas decided to go back to bed and ask Minho what to do later, first he had to decide what he was going to do about this. Even if Minho gave bad advice it's not like he could just leave Teresa. I mean he was basically a man now.

**The Next Day**

Thomas walked into the mess hall with an enormous amount of people blabbering all at the same time. It took him a good twenty five minutes before he could find Minho. Breakfast would be over in 15 minutes so he quickly grabbed some food and sat down next to him and some of the last gladers. They were all laughing about something and immediately stopped when he arrived. "Speak of the devil," Minho announced, "You look like you just saw somebody die, what's wrong?" Thomas laughed, "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, I've gotten a girl pregnant, I don't feel like I can even trust her, and I think I still have feelings for Brenda!" Minho sighed, "Then you're not going to like what rumour on the street is." Thomas' eyes widened,"Good or bad news," he asked. "Neither i'm afraid, Thomas," Minho sighed and closed his eyes, "The baby isn't yours." Thomas let his head bang on the table. "Of course it makes perfect sense, when Teresa and I had "relations" she said she was on birth control which only means one thing. That douche James is the father."

**Later That Day**

Thomas walked into his cabin to find Teresa on the couch. "Is it true," Thomas yelled. "What true," Teresa asked. "Is James the father?" Thomas asked. Teresa sighed, "No." Thomas' eyes narrowed "You SLUT," he yelled. Teresa slapped him. "It's not like that," she half screamed half sobbed. "Then what is it like," Thomas yelled back. "This body was pregnant before I got into it!"

**Oh man oh man oh man oh man! I just went there. Anyways I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you guys. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
